boss_battalionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Boobs battalion
Roblox, also known as Rococks, Shitblox, and Dynablox, is a shitty Lego ripoff made made by a few Jews with too much time and money. It is probably one of the worst communities in gaming to ever exist. The "objective" of Roblox is to make cool shit, but the dyslexic fucktard community has yet to make anything of actual quality. Stealing, spam, copying shit somebody else made and claiming false identity are common problems on this game that often go unresolved by the lazy site admins and terrible "moderation" system. You can also buy premium membership, called Builders Club that is very overpriced for what you actually get and only lasts for a certain amount of time. When the subscription ends, you are stripped of all the features, forcing you to buy it again. Of course, this is purely intentional by the admins, as they don't give a single fuck about you, but are only interested in your money. The Community Referring to the death sound effect. The community is composed mainly of 10-12 year olds, "trolls", Columbiners, and online daters. With this combination of people, the result is a very cancerous gaming community. The kids in the game think they're so funny by spamming their sad attempts at forcing memes all over the forums, and pretending to be "hackers" who will take over Roblox and hack your account, or some shit. Of course, if you piss them off they will threaten to hack your account, even though these kids wouldn't know code even if it came up behind them and started to ram them up the ass. These are the same kids who spam links to their shitty places all over the site with the hope of getting place visits, all the while not realizing that nobody gives a fuckabout them or their crappy places. The "trolls" on this game are dumb little kids who don't even know what trolling is, or even how to execute it properly. As with most of the kids on this game, they think spamming ASCII images of Hitler and nigger will lower them to /b/'s standards. What usually happens is 1) an admin gets butthurt/offended and, 2) lays down the banhammer, ending the kid's "trolling spree" immediately. As Roblox has no way of detecting sockpuppets, people tend to take advantage of this by creating alternate accounts for the sole purpose of fucking with the mods. The online daters (often referred to by the community as "ODers") are sick fucks who "roleplay" as a couple, pretend to kiss, have sex, etc. with their in-game characters. Most of them are 60-year-old internet predators who spend most of their time attempting to bait little kids online and fulfil their sick-ass sexual fantasies with children. According to the Rococks Community Rules and Guidelines, online dating is against the rules, yet this "rule" never ever seems to be enforced. Truth be told, people rarely get banned for online dating, even though it's a bannable offense on Roblox's terms. * David Baszucki or Builderman - The CEO of Roblox. All of the money from Builders Club sales goes directly to him, should you be stupid enough to buy it. * Erik Casserole (Erik Cassel)† - A former admin who died of cancer. Unsurprising, considering this is Roblox. Many people regard him as "the only good admin" of Roblox, while the rest are supposed idiots fucking up the site; the community even blamed Roblox's shitty updates on Cassel's death. * John Shitletsky, Shitletsky or Telamoron - The former Uncreative Director of Rococks. He began working for Roblox in 2006 after he graduated from Stanford University, but eventually got bored with everything, so he resigned from Roblox in 2013 to start his own company. This faggot also decided to change his name from "Telamon" to his real-life surname, Shedletsky, for unknown reasons. What's most likely the reason for this is he wanted to look intelligent among Roblox's retarded community, but it only just made him look like more of a self-obsessed faggot with a too much USI. * Vaktus (formerly known as "XDHAPPYXD") - Runs the Third Reich of Roblox. He uses admin commands to "defeat" his opponents during group raids. If you lose to him in a raid, he will take over your group and replace your emblem with his "This group has been shut down by the Vaktovian Empire" emblem. Apparently, he has friends who know how to exploit Roblox's shitty MySQL system and "claim groups", though this has yet to be confirmed. He also enjoys making shitty YouTube videos making fun of his enemies. * ColourTheory - The owner of RAT and long-term enemy of Vaktus. His name used to be "donkeyo04" until an admin fucked up and accidentally deleted his account; he was given the opportunity to change his name as compensation by Roblox for the stupidity of one of their admins and decided to change his name to ColourTheory. * Fleskhjerta - The sad hapa with identity problems known for his Roblox blooper videos back in 2007. Most of them just contained his character walking around in a random, empty place with Homer Simpson voices edited in everywhere. The emotionally disturbed Eurasian was banned in 2008 for making a Roblox character model with tits on it. It is rumored that an angry white male named "Heroton2008" reported him for this, and as a result, Flesky was banned. * SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX - Owns FEAR, an island resort, a Christfag group, and several USI-infested fan groups. He is one of the most hated people on this game for encouraging online dating through his places, being a typical over-the-topChristfag, and owning a group filled with immature little kids. It is also rumored that be bribed the admins into unbanning his account which seemingly only contributed to his hatred. SONIC has an alternate account called "SHADOWTHEHEDGEHOGXX", which he has claimed numerous times that it's actually his brother's account. He is also a trash ass fucktard. * XiaoXiaoMan - The supposed AVGN of Roblox. He is in his 20s and plays a game intended for 7-9 year olds. He owns a YouTube channel that contains a bunch of shitty rant videos protesting Roblox updates, a Roblox game-reviewing series called "Raging Roblox Reviewer", as well as several shitty Gmod animation videos intended to be funny to his audience. Once shat on a little girl's dreams over some place review bullshit. * Julius Coles - A black piece of shit nigger who steals shit and claims it as his own, like any other nigger. His favorite place is Welcome to the town of Robloxia so he stole it and renamed it "The different town of Robloxia" which gained over 5,000,000 visits from Roblox's ever-so-gullible userbase. Niggerus Coles also has a YouTube channel where he rants about Roblox and his boring life. Claims that he wants all the Roblox admins to get cancer like erik.cassel, despite that he fucking loves Roblox. Building Since Roblox is a building game, you'd probably think that the people on the site make cool shit out of Lego bricks, right? Wrong. The Roblox community is terrible with building and coding, and will often copy something decent that somebody else has made in order to gain attention from their fellow community. These stolen versions of games seemingly get more attention and exposure than the original versions. Rarely, something of quality is created; however, it usually doesn't get noticed at all by anyone of significance, considering that it's usually buried under several copies of Welcome to the town of Robloxia. Common Types of Places These, for the most part, are the types of places you would see on Rococks: * Survive the subject here - Often a generic apocalypse/disaster such as zombies and lava. * Cart ride into subject here - Places that consist of pre-made mine carts and cart track pieces, and are often made by people who are too lazy to make anything themselves. * adjective Murderer - A relatively new game type that copies Gmod-based games and all of their mechanics. Just think of a funny adjective, make a baseplate with free models on it, insert a knife that people can slash each other to death with, and spam your newly-created shitbox on the forums. Bingo! You've just made a murder game. * Build to survive the subject here - Very similar to the "Survive the subject here", but with crappy building tools and shit to "build" with. * subject here obby - If the creator of the place is lazy or too much of a fucking retard to spell "obstacle course" properly, then you'd probably be better off staying away from these shitty places. These are the most popular types of places on Rococks, and have served as the ultimate downfall of creativity on this game. * Free Robux place - These are places that claim to give away free Robux upon visiting. Often used by faggots who are desperate for place visits, so they spam their shitty places all over the site with a hope of getting people to visit. Of course, you don't actually obtain anything from these places and will most likely feel like an idiot for even going to them in the first place. * Have a kid and raise a Family - Or more commonly used: Adopt a kid and raise a Family. People tend to use this one more often because "having a kid" implies that secks was involved, and to the Rococks admins, this is an absolute no-no, even though people do it all the time via role-playing. Often hotspots for online dating, a rule that the admins never seem to enforce. * Catalog Items You pay for these with Rocock's e-currency, known as "FUKBUX". Most of the stuff in the catalog is completely overpriced, with a very few actual good items. Degrees of Items * BC only - Only people with Builders Club can buy this shit. * Limited - Items that last for a certain amount of time. When they run out, people bitch and complain about not being able to get one. * Limited unique - Same as above, but with serial numbers. * Timed - Items that have a counter attached to them showing how long the item will be available. As is the case with Limited items, people will bitch and complain about not being able to get one after the timer runs out. * Presents - Items that are only given out during the holidays. To get one, you usually have to do a relatively stupid task. These tasks have ranged from having premium membership for over a year to making a forum post containing the word "ice" to being a long-term registrant. Pretty fucking simple, but since many ROtards won't look at the blog to see how to get them, they bitch and complain about not "owning" one. Sound familiar? I think we're seeing a pattern here... * IOS only - You have to be using an Apple device with Roblox's shitty IOS app to purchase these. * XBOX only - You have to be playing Roblox on PS4 Is Better Help Me Xbox One to obtain these. * Promotional - Shitty free items that hold little to no value. Usually released to sponsor a movie and you get those by sometimes playing certain games that promote the movie or getting them in the catalog for free. Item Types * Hats - A piece of shit you wear on your head. Sound familiar? Most of them are shit that shouldn't have been created in the first place. The only good hats are the Dominus hoods; however, those cost a fuck ton of Robux, and are Limited. * Gear - A bunch of shitty knick-knack items that you can't even use in most games. These range from powerful weapons, to useless shit such as "bubble gum" and Easter baskets. No kidding. Of course, the only good weapon is the Darkheart, which does a shit-ton of damage and sometimes even kills in one hit. However, it's a Limited item which means you're never getting your fucking hands on it because people are selling it for 999,999,999 ROBUX just to show it off. Funny, considering that the original price was only 2000 ROBUX. * Faces - Transparent decals on your face that change the way it looks. Very overpriced for what you actually get. The only good one is the Not Epic Face, but requires you to connect your Rococks account to your Assbook account, and show everyone what a fag you are for playing Rococks. * T-shirts - Same as faces, but on your front torso. Free users can make them, but not sell them. If Roblox gives free accounts any privileges, this would be the only one. * Shirts and pants - Textures for your character. Due to the price floor update, you pay 100 Robux for this shit. Only BC users can make them, let alone sell them. * Packages - Changes the 3D body shape of your character. Also, some packages are literal pieces of shit. Advertising Advertising is a feature on Roblox that is often overlooked by many of its users. You "bid" ROBUX to run your ad in an allotted amount of time, but since nobody wants to waste money on that, people resort to spamming their shitty places on the forums and comment sections of other places. You can also customize your banner ad that links directly to your game (or whatever) upon clicking on it. Most of these "ads" look like they've been made in 5 minutes with MS Paint by dyslexic 9 year olds. Here are a few examples, sampled from the deep archives of Roblox: Groups In 2009, the group feature was released to make it easier to communicate among its users. Most groups on Roblox are filled with little kids who think they're fighting an actual war, hence the reason for all the "war clans". They are very cancerous and anyone who sets foot in them will develop cancer. Notable Groups * First Encounter Assault Recon - A group consisted mainly of people who are dumb enough to think that the commercials for FEAR they see on TV are actually for this group. The group was originally a fan club, but was later turned into a war group, with shitty bases that were built by some noobs with no building skills whatsoever. * Roblox Assault Team - A group that was started by stealthmatt, who thought he had a brain and told everyone who joined his bitch ass group that they would bring their IQ out of the negatives. By that point, their collective IQs got in to the negative thousands. The group has a long-term vendetta against VAK, a group known for its admin abuse and its shitty places. * Vaktovian Empire - Full of retards who typically tend to attack other groups in game to feel badass and impress their leader. The owner is some Irish faggot with a superiority complex. His original name was XDHAPPYXD, but he changed his name to Vaktus after begging the admins to give him a name change. * Sly Bloxxers - Owned by greatswordpwner after bobathe-gay-man gave it to him. Greatswordpwner takes this game more seriously than life, and all he does is spazz out at his members about how they suck, and as a result, he gets massively flamed for it. When he's butthurt, he cried to his parents about getting "cyberbullied", even though no such thing ever happened. * John's Cobras - A group that causes drama, and doesn't actually fight any wars. The group is owned by some Britfag known as pspjohn1. There's not really much to say about it, other than the group is total shit, and not even worth circlejerking at. * X-101st - An old group of online daters that spend their time jacking off in each others' faces and committing faggotry with their leader. The leader is a lifeless loser who spends most of his time on this game. * Frost Clan - A group that went through three ownerships: starting with the creator, Pizzaman1000, then to Dignatio, and now it's owned by a user "jjjakey". They often end up getting their asses handed to them in a raid, unsurprisingly. * United Clan of Roblox - The largest group on Roblox that was created when groups were first announced. Like any war clan, it consists of little kids who think they're in an actual army. Roblox TV Commericals In the time-span of 2011-2012, Rococks released two "TV commercials" to market their shitty game. Note that these shouldn't even be called TV commercials, considering that they never actually aired on real television. Following the release of these "commercials" several community members noticed the commercials weren't even filmed in Roblox, but were done using shooping, video editing and green screen effects. The reason for this being is Rococks is too buggy to make a high quality advertisement and would likely lag up and crash if they tried to film in it. For the most part, the ads looked too good for a shitty game such as Roblox as most people on the site are terrible at building, ironically even the admins. Builders Club In August 2007, Builders club was introduced, along with more shitty features that nobody even wanted to begin with. When it was first introduced, everyone lost all of their Robux and went into an intense rage, demanding that the admins revert the update. The admins, being as fucktarded as they are, failed to listen to their userbase requests and went along with it anyway. In 2008, the original BC was the only type of premium membership available, with the addition of Turbo Builders Club in 2009. They also introduced another premium membership type, this time "Outrageous Builders Club", which was completely insane and unreasonable, with its ridiculous features that very few people will ever use. Regular Builders Club You get: * A yellow and light blue "free" shitty hat. * 10 places. * 15 Robux per day. * No external ads. The most pointless and stupid feature of all. Haven't these people ever heard of AdBlock? * The ability to make and sell shirts. * Less chance you'll get banned. * Access to shitty beta features. * Make badges for your shitty places. * 10 groups. * Create groups. Turbo Builders Club You get: * A recolored version of the shitty hat, this time it's black and orange. * 25 places. * A piece of bubble gum. No kidding. * 20 groups. * Even less chance you'll get banned. * 35 Robux per day. Outrageous Builders Club You get: * 60 Robux per day. * A third variant of the shitty hat, yellow and black. * 100 places. * A cool dark theme. * 100 groups. * No likelihood of getting banned, especially if you bought lifetime OBC. * Fellatio from the admins around the clock. * A free abortion. The Forums The forums are the biggest source of cancer and AIDS on Rococks. This shithole is home to some of the biggest retards on the site. Forums are broken down into sections, and several sub-sections that are spammed constantly by newfags who try to force memes and so called "trolls" who try to act cool. They are notorious for online dating, flame wars, spam, and internet sissy fights. Usually, when such events occur, the admins are forced to intervene and ban anyone who posts in these threads as a result. Types of people on the Forums * Top Posters - People who have no lives and spend all of their time on the forums. They actually worked hard to show everyone else how pathetic they are for spending all of their time in this shithole. They can easily be identified with a "Top X Poster" message attributed to their posts. * Spammers - People who spam shit everywhere for the lulz and often end up getting banned. These are the most common type of people that inhabit Roblox, and are not just restricted to the forums. * Trolls - People who think the Roblox forums are a second 4chan. Whenever they post, there is almost no doubt that they will be banned immediately afterwards. * Role-Players - Those who are classified with this shouldn't be allowed to exist, almost all of them are weeaboos, wiggers, and furfags and are very easy to fuck with. A lot of these fuckers have fetishes about wolves and vampires and often proclaim this all over the forums, mainly on Off-Topic. * Forum moderators - Roblox's sysops who patrol the forums and ban just about anyone who violates their shitty rules. Most of the time, people get banned for the stupidest of reasons, and end up quitting Rococks because of it due to massive butthurt. They try to appeal their ban, but considering that Roblox doesn't give a fuck about anything but itself, anyone who was once banned, stays banned. Forever. * Super forum moderators - No longer exist. Forums Typical forum thread. Example of 10 year old kids thinking they're cool for talking about dicks. * Roblox Talk - Faggots who think they are the "4chan of ROBLOX" when they are just a shitty OT ripoff. They don't even talk about Roblox. They mostly just spam shitty memes and show off their shitty places and host "RT parties", even though these faggots don't know what party means. * Let's Make a Deal - These kiddies sit around and will do anything just to get a virtual item. Usually, they get scammed and get fuck all. Anyone with half a brain would be able to detect these scams that the Roblox community seemingly always falls for. * Off-Topic - You're going to get the worst fucking kind of cancer on the planet if you even step foot here. It's more than off topic, its a fucking shithole of weeaboos, gays, furries and bronies. This is the biggest shithole forum section on this site. * Role-playing Forum - Everyone here is either a furry, emo, twilight faggot or all of the above. * Clans & Guilds - The flaming epicenter of Roblox. Everyone here is either banned, or is going to be within a month. Most people on here dig shit up on some random group that they declared enemies with and post long forum posts about how said group is a bunch of cheaters, etc. * Global Chat - Consists of little kids who think they're cool for swearing in another language on the forum. * Builders and scripters - Nobody who actually builds or scripts goes to this forum. It's mostly little kids who like pretending to be hackers. Trolling on Roblox Due to Roblox's young and immature community, trolling is very easy. As many little kids take the game so seriously, pissing them off is easier than making porn. Game Trolling * See two people online dating? Say that the "girl" is a guy, for there are no girls on the internet. The guy, and the other guy will get butthurt. * Call everyone a n00b. * Spawnkill. People will then try to report you and spam "0MG H4CKER!!1!1" in the chat. * Insert a giant penis with the word "nigger" on it in insert games. * Find the most OP weapons on the server and ass ræp everyone. * Look at the groups that one of the faggots in the server your are in. If they are in any large groups like FEAR (First Encounter Assault Ræp) then say you are a high rank in that group and you will demote them unless they do whatever you say. * Make swastikas on building games. * On building games, destroy someone's shitty building while someone other than you is near it. Watch as the two faggots start arguing. * On tycoon games, use Cheat Engine to change everyone's money to 0. Group Trolling * Do you have promotion/demotion powers? Demote everyone to the lowest rank and watch the owner shit bricks. * Do you have exile powers? Exile everyone in the group. * Go to UCR and say you have a good idea for a new logo. The members will get butthurt and say you're destroying clan history. * Go to RAT and say "Sorry, black and white cant be added to the rainbow, I know how much you guys love both". You may want to spam this, because RAT high ranks take this game seriously. * Go to FEAR and say that SONIC uses free models. The members will then get insanely butthurt. * Go to WIJ and say that they caused WWII, as the owner is German. * Steal an ownerless group, change all rank names to *insert name here* sucks, add the name of player to description, check manual approval, kick all members, and leave the group. * Find a group that allows non-members to post comments to the wall. Say the group sucks and tell everyone to go kill themselves. Jews did TRA, just like they did WTC. Forum Trolling This is probably the easiest type of trolling in Rococks. Since many newfags, raging kids and easily offended admins on the forums take it so seriously, it should be no surprise that these people are the easiest to fuck with. Here are some ways to piss them off: * Spam. * On OT, say MW2 is the best game ever. * Talk about Blockland and Minecraft. * Make random admin's name here's Bonus. The mods will have a hissy fit. * Protest Roblox updates. As Roblox is an e-dictatorship, you do not have the right to your own opinion, and will likely be b& for it. * Anything you do is trolling in a forum mod's eye, so knock yourself out. * Make fun of Christianity and 13 year old boys. * Spam links to the offended page. * Post alt 0173 between each letter of a curse word and put it on the forums. * Post a thread saying God doesn't exist. Everybody who sees the thread will get butthurt. This works in every forum, considering that the Roblox community is just that fucking gullible. * Use a small text generator to post whatever you want * Post ASCII images of Hitler and cocks. * Say the admins are total fucking retards. * Say "get out" on legitimate threads. * Say Jews did WTC. * Post these symbols: 卐, ☭, æ, 8 D DevEx Short-hand form for Developer Exchange. Now, you can actually make real money off of your shitty Rococks games. If you make a minimum of 1,000 Robux off of your terrible games, you can cash in your earnings and obtain real life money for them through a validated Paypal account. Sounds like a good idea, right? Wrong. The rate for Robux to USD is 1,000 Robux to every $1.00 USD. Aside from the shitty exchange rate, the Rococks admins also tax you on your earnings, so instead of earning $1.00 USD, you'd probably only get about $0.70 USD. This is a completely unnecessary update, considering that nobody actually makes any "real" money, despite that the admins have written several blog stories about certain users making up to $300,000.00 a year. Roblox Admins get Fired On October 24, 2014, three admins were fired from Rococks for swearing during a 24-hour livestream that nobody important cared enough to watch. Apparently, their power got cut, and therefore their camera's video feed died, but the microphone remained on and caught them swearing about their game and saying it sucks. No video footage of this event is available. As it turns out, their power didn't go out at all; they just forgot to turn off the camera's microphone and were too stupid to realize it until it was too late. It is revealed that the admin's names were JacksSmirkingRevenge, B1tsh1ft, and Snowbl0x. Nobody really cares about this, except for Roblox themselves, who thought the best solution to the incident was to fire them, bringing a whole lot of controversy, lulz and drama into the matter. Events Every year since 2011, Rococks has been hosting these summer events to attract more faggots to their shitty online game. There was nothing out of the ordinary about these events; all they did was talk about the next shitty updates they were going to add to their already-shitty game. It also costed a fuckload of real-life money to travel to them, which is why hardly anybody did. They had six main events so far, including: * Roblox Rally 2011 - Their first ever real life event, hosted in San Francisco at the Exploratorium. It was just another piece of shitty Rococks propaganda that the admins used just to attract more faggots to join their shitty site. There's not really much to say about it other than it was just a big waste of time and money. * Roblox Game Conference 2012 - Another shitty event, this time it was hosted in Santa Clara, California at the Convention Center. If you bought one of their passes between February 17 and May 14, you got a water bottle and a shitty T-shirt, and a shitty virtual weapon. Again, there was nothing to see. * Bloxcon 2013 - Possibly their biggest real life shitstorm of an event yet. This event was hosted in three separate areas all in one time frame, as well as they had a "virtual Bloxcon", which was possibly the shittiest of all. It may be the only good event they hosted, but that's highly unlikely considering the severity of the autism of the admins. * Roblox Film Festival 2013 - A complete shitstorm of lulz and drama. Basically, all you had to do was make a shitty Rococks video with the Unregistered Hypercam 2 logo in the top left-hand corner and then shove it right into the admins' submission box faster than they can take a shit. Nobody actually put much effort into making these so called "movies" whatsoever, and as with the usual nature of Roblox, many players resorted to stealing and copying other peoples' videos and claiming them as their own. There were a few people; however, that managed to get the shitty prize at the end, although their movies were just as shitty as most of the others. * 2014 Tour - Another fucking event that only showed how burned-out the admins were from last year. How this worked was a few major cities across America would host an exhibiting event known as the Maker Faire. Roblox would have a stake somewhere in this and they would have their own "booth" in the Maker Faire in many of these cities, which required eight people to run. According to the site's shitty blog, if 25 people attended a booth in the Maker Faire, a retarded staff member will show up. This event was nothing out of the ordinary, and nor did it have anything worth seeing, as will most Rococks events. * Virtual Bloxcon 2014 - Just another shitty online Cockscon. The only difference between this one and the other one was that VB 2014 was online for the whole convention. The admins even recorded it on their shitty Twitch channel for all to see just how stupid and pointless the whole thing was. Other than the time frame, there's really no difference between the two.